User talk:Robinclawshe-cat
Hello Robinclaw! I'm Rainy, an admin on here, and I'm really glad you decided to join our wiki :) However, you left your form for a cat at the top of the Join the Clan page. All you need to do is copy the form, paste it at the bottom of the page, and fill it out, leaving a signature or link to your usernmae so we know whose cat it is. Then someone will approve it. Thank you! Rainy Talk Blog 14:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) here is it > I'm sorry Robin, he'll have to wait till his ban expires. Rainy Talk Blog 20:28, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry for my anger in chat, You may change the names. Winxclubfan1 13:47, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Could u?~ Hai robin! You may not remember me, but I met you on chat and I'm Emerald aka Emeraldfire8. Sorry if u don't remember me but I was just asking if u wanted to join my new wiki. It would be awesome if u would join, but if u don't its totally absolutely fine. http://fantasy-warrior-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Fantasy_Warrior_Roleplay_Wiki Thanks!! You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] ~.,'Just aboot Fantasy warrior wiki',.~ Hai Robin. U just recently joined my wiki and I was just here to tell u that u can do anything that can make the wiki better. I am currently trying to figure out how to add admins, and when I do, you can become an admin if u want to. And thank u very much for joining.c: x3. You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] 04:20, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Remeber me? Winxclubfan1 16:47, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Winx? You still exist? Holy crep, I thought you like, left. Girl, what time you on next? Oh my god. /)^0^(\ I still exist, I'm on right now. --Winxclubfan1 13:03, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :3 When could we meet up next? I'd love to role play with you! --Robinclawshe-cat (talk) 21:40, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Robin, haven't spoken to you in AGES, would you like to chat? :) --Winxclubfan1 17:00, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Jeezs... I haven't seen you in ages... How are you...? I also apologize for my late reply... It's hard to forget someone who gave so much to remember. 23:18, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Heya Heya, I recently became super active again and am trying to revive NC. Leave a message on my talkpage as soon as you can, I'd be happy to hear from you! ~Rhi-Yalo Haha, at this point of time the one you should be thanking is Rhi, really, since she was the one who found me somehow and got me to at least keep an eye on the wiki again from time to time. (Like, she sent you a message earlier explaining it, she wanted to revive the wiki, so that happened.) Still quiet, still for the most part dead, you know how it is. That being said, nah, I get that feeling too, can't blame u lol; that kind of nostalgia just takes u by surprise. As for me, I'm not doing terribly I suppose, I'll agree with you there that for a long time I moved outta warriors as well bc life but somehow got pulled back into at least catching up on the books and all that melodrama so /shrugs who knows when that'll pass HAHA Still, I'm glad to hear you're still roleplaying, I hope you enjoy it! hee hoo 05:34, March 5, 2019 (UTC) hey there! i just recently finished up making a warrior cats roleplay wikia and was wondering if you would like to take part in the community? it offers several groups and you can even make your own art/backstories for all your characters and i'd appreciate if you would check it out and consider! i'll provide a link below and i'm looking forward to seeing if you join :) thanks! https://warrior-cats-into-the-wild.fandom.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Into_the_Wild_Wiki — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's]]★ 01:25, August 14, 2019 (UTC)